My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Gallery
Battle of the Bands Canterlot High school cafeteria EG2.png|Vinyl and Octavia together (in a way) at last! Applejack eating lunch EG2.png|Apple juice, apple brown betty, and an apple. There's probably some sort of theme going on here with AJ's lunch. Applejack "how was the tour?" EG2.png|"So how was the tour?" Sunset Shimmer talks about the Dazzlings EG2.png|"I don't know. I mean, these girls, they were..." Sunset Shimmer "something off about them" EG2.png|"There was something off about them." Pinkie Pie hair beard EG2.png|Pinkie the Bearded Lady. Pinkie Pie using carrots as fangs EG2.png|.booj ag oog ooG .surlaw eht saw eikniP .surlaw eht t'nsaw luaP Rainbow Dash "just let her tell us" EG2.png|Pinkie Pie - there is a little something stuck in your teeth. Rainbow and Pinkie listen to Sunset EG2.png|She looks like Discord. Sunset explains to AJ and Rarity EG2.png|Sunset looks genuinely worried. Sunset Shimmer derp-eyed EG2.png|Sunset's second derp. The Dazzlings enter the cafeteria EG2.png|Enter the Dazzlings. Sunset and main 5 conversing EG2.png|Just go about your usual, girls. Sunset and main 5 notice the Dazzlings EG2.png|What in Equestria? Sunset and friends looking at the Dazzlings EG2.png|Those new girls can be clearly seen from that table. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo look at the Dazzlings EG2.png|Even the Crusaders look interested. Photo Finish looks at the Dazzlings EG2.png|Vat magicks is dis? Octavia Melody conversing with students EG2.png|More students look oblivious. Octavia and students look at Aria Blaze EG2.png|What's wrong, Octy? Sirens got your tongue? The Dazzlings walk through the cafeteria EG2.png|Hey, Adagio, Jem called, she wants her hair back. Sonata strums Flash's guitar strings EG2.png|Strummin' my pain with her fingers... Flash Sentry looks at Sonata Dusk EG2.png|His guitar got touched... what!? Adagio singing and stroking student's hair EG2.png|I guess they've never heard of the concept of "Keep your hands to yourself." Aria Blaze passing by other students EG2.png|One would wonder if theses students are fascinated by Aria Blaze's hair. The Dazzlings stand back to back EG2.png The Dazzlings' jewels start to shine EG2.png Flame in unnamed boy's eyes EG2.png Adagio Dazzle standing next to unnamed boy EG2.png|Losers or Adagio strokes unnamed boy's chin EG2.png|a fighter? Unnamed boy in deep thought EG2.png|Something worth pondering over? Adagio and the Dazzlings singing EG2.png Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk singing together EG2.png|"We don't have to be one and the same thing." #irony Adagio Dazzle singing close-up EG2.png Male students looking distrustful EG2.png|''Hmm?'' The Dazzlings give a thumbs down EG2.png Adagio Dazzle singing next to Trixie EG2.png|Hope none of you shippers are getting any ideas. Aria and Sonata lifting up Adagio EG2.png Adagio Dazzle walking on cafeteria table EG2.png|Big deal, the Mane 6 can stand on tables without anyone lifting them. Adagio mesmerizing boy in sunglasses EG2.png|You know that Adagio is bad news when she has literal spikes in her heels. Octavia looking at Adagio Dazzle EG2.png Adagio Dazzle "proving you're the best" EG2.png Adagio and Dazzlings about to sing chorus EG2.png Sonata Dusk shouting "battle!" EG2.png Aria Blaze pointing at unnamed boy EG2.png Adagio Dazzle singing "let's have a battle!" EG2.png Adagio declares a battle of the bands EG2.png Sonata Dusk sings "let's have a battle!" EG2.png Aria Blaze standing among CHS students EG2.png Sonata Dusk singing alone EG2.png Sonata and Aria sing together EG2.png The Dazzlings singing together EG2.png The Dazzlings sing to the students EG2.png Unnamed girl 1 "I can beat you!" EG2.png|"I can beat you!" The Dazzlings sowing discord EG2.png Unnamed girl 2 "ha! you wish!" EG2.png|"Ha! You wish!" The Dazzlings sowing more discord EG2.png Trixie "I so want this!" EG2.png|"I so want this!" Adagio Dazzle's eyes glow green EG2.png|Where have we seen this before? Unnamed boy "not if I get it first!" EG2.png|"Not if I get it first!" Dazzlings and students sing together EG2.png Adagio appearing to have six arms EG2.png Dazzlings sing on red background EG2.png Flash and unnamed boy about to fight EG2.png|Flash Drive vs. the Eco-Kids. Trixie agitated on blue background EG2.png|The Great and Powerful Trixie is always up for some competition. Unnamed boy agitated on orange background EG2.png Snips agitated on yellow background EG2.png|First time we see Snips singing. Now we just need his pony-self. Octavia agitated on blue background EG2.png|First time Octy is seen speaking/singing. Unnamed girl agitated on blue background EG2.png Unnamed boy agitated on green background EG2.png Diamond Tiara agitated on red background EG2.png|Now we've got both of her versions singing! Not a solo maybe, but none the less. Canterlot High students whipped into a frenzy EG2.png Sunset and main 5 watch the madness EG2.png Sunset Shimmer getting suspicious EG2.png|Déjà vu, Sunset? Canterlot High students arguing EG2.png Aria Blaze singing song's climax EG2.png|There's something mystical... Sonata Dusk singing song's climax EG2.png|...about these girls'... Adagio Dazzle singing song's climax EG2.png|...necklaces. Battle of the Bands song big finish EG2.png Canterlot High cafeteria clouded in green mist EG2.png|Is the green smoke the EQG equivalent of Changeling magic? Pinkie Pie "they're THAT kind of off" EG2.png|"Oh, they're that kind of off!" Trailer Rainbooms bass drum EG2.png Rarity's hand playing keytar EG2.png Rainbow Dash guitar closeup EG2.png Pinkie Pie wild drum solo EG2.png Applejack saying something EG2.png Fluttershy hugging puppy Spike in the cafeteria EG2.png Rarity showing her band outfit EG2.png|Show off. Rainbow Dash rockin EG2.png Pinkie Pie with a soda cup EG2.png|Soda-licious. Twilight Sparkle nuzzling Spike EG2.png|D'awww. Main 5 confirming Sunset's question EG2.png Pinkie Pie 'Yep' EG2.png|"Yep!" Sunset Shimmer 'I turned into a raging she-demon' EG2.png|"A demon. I turned into a raging she-demon." Pinkie Pie popping into frame EG2.png|Say, is that the same grand piano that Rarity and the Diamond Dog boys hauled in in "Player Piano"? Pinkie Pie walking like a zombie EG2.png Pinkie Pie 'for your own personal army' EG2.png|Leave it to Pinkie Pie to overdo it with the bad memories. Miscellaneous Promotional material Music video Rainbow Rocks Mane 6 overhead shot.png|"Time to Come Together (Rainbow Rocks Remix)" Twilight Sparkle Rainbow Rocks music video.png|Twilight Sparkle sings with friends by her side Fluttershy Rainbow Rocks music video.png|Fluttershy's so sweet and rainbowfied Applejack Rainbow Rocks music video.png|No one rocks out like Applejack Pinkie Pie Rainbow Rocks music video.png|Pinkie Pie on drums has quite the knack Rainbow Dash Rainbow Rocks music video.png|Rainbow Dash in the band is supafly Rarity Rainbow Rocks music video.png|Rarity's a rock star rainbowfied Rainbow Rocks Mane 6 lineup.png Rainbow Rocks music video Twilight and Pinkie high-five.png Artwork Twilight Sparkle Rainbow Rocks character bio art.png|Twilight and a collar-less puppy Spike in promo art. Applejack Rainbow Rocks character bio art.png|AJ in promo art. Fluttershy Rainbow Rocks character bio art.png|Fluttershy and Angel Bunny in promo art. Pinkie Pie Rainbow Rocks character bio art.png|Pinkie in promo art. Rainbow Dash Rainbow Rocks character bio art.png|Rainbow in promo art. Rarity Rainbow Rocks character bio art.png|Rarity in promo art. Sunset Shimmer Rainbow Rocks character bio art.png|Sunset in promo art. Trixie EG2 promotional art.png|Trixie in promotional artwork Trixie Rainbow Rocks character bio art.png DJ Pon-3 EG2 promotional art.png|DJ Pon-3 in promotional artwork DJ Pon-3 Rainbow Rocks character bio art.png Adagio Dazzle EG2 promotional art.png|Adagio Dazzle in promotional artwork Adagio Dazzle Rainbow Rocks character bio art.png Sonata Dusk Rainbow Rocks character bio art.png Aria Blaze Rainbow Rocks character bio art.png Merchandise My Little Pony Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks DVD cover art.png Twilight Sparkle Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll.png Twilight Sparkle Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll package.png Twilight Sparkle Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks singing doll.png Twilight Sparkle Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Singing doll back cover of package.png Twilight Sparkle Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Neon doll.png Twilight Sparkle Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Backstage pass.png Fluttershy Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll.png Fluttershy Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks neon doll.png Fluttershy Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Backstage pass.png Applejack Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll.png Applejack Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll with accessories.png Applejack Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks neon doll.png Applejack Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Backstage pass.png Pinkie Pie Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll.png Pinkie Pie Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks singing doll.png|Notice how she has Fluttershy's card? Pinkie Pie Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks singing doll back cover of package.png Pinkie Pie Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks designing skirt doll.png Pinkie Pie Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Backstage pass.png Pinkie Pie Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks stage.png|Time to rock! Rainbow Dash Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll.png|Rainbow Rocks Rainbow Dash Rainbow Dash Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll with accessories.jpg Rainbow Dash Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll and pony set.png Rainbow Dash Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Neon doll.png Rainbow Dash Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Backstage pass.png Rarity Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll.png Rarity Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks and pony set.png|Rainbow Rocks Rarity with pony set Rarity Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks neon doll.png Rarity Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Fashion Set.png Rarity Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Backstage pass.png Sunset Shimmer Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks fashion set.png Sunset Shimmer Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Fashion Set.jpg Trixie Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll.jpg Trixie Lulamoon Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Backstage pass.png DJ Pon-3 Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks neon doll.png DJ Pon-3 Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks designing dress doll.png DJ Pon-3 Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Rockin' Convertible.png DJ Pon-3 Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Rockin' Convertible package.png DJ Pon-3 Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Backstage pass.png Octavia Melody Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll and pony set.jpg Adagio Dazzle Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks singing doll.png Adagio Dazzle Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Backstage pass.png Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks dolls.png Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze Rainbow Rocks packaging.jpg Category:Equestria Girls Category:Galleries